


Hic Sunt Dracones (Here Be Dragons)

by Cotidie_morimur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breeding, Come Inflation, Dragon!Eren, Dragonrider!levi, Eggpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Plug, Mpreg, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sounding, belly bulge, cock plug, let me know if there's anything I forgot to tag, mating cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotidie_morimur/pseuds/Cotidie_morimur
Summary: In a world where dragons and dragon riders work together to keep the land safe, Levi is about to find out exactly what it means to be bonded to his dragon Eren.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 293





	Hic Sunt Dracones (Here Be Dragons)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically irredeemable filth that has not been edited. Please let me know if there are any tags that I'm missing. Also this turned out way longer than I expected it to. Enjoy.

The dragon riders had always been a highly secretive organization. Which would be the reason that until Levi had joined them (and for a good while after if he was being honest) he had only heard vague whispers about the rider’s importance for their dragon’s mating cycle. 

For the first year with the riders, Eren wasn’t sexually mature enough to partake in the aerie-wide mating season so Levi’s days continued as normal, strengthening his bond to Eren, reading quietly in the library, barely tolerating the other new recruits and dragons. It remained this way until the mating season of his second year, deep in the winter, when the snowdrifts insulated and nearly blocked the entrance to their cave.

For the few months prior, Levi had noticed that Eren had gotten far more liberal in his affections, often twining his tail around and between Levi’s legs and resting his large head on Levi’s stomach and chest when he was lying down. His friend, Hange, found this hilarious of course because it meant that at inopportune moments, he would trip over Eren’s tail. On one notable occasion after having tripped Levi, one of the other new riders offered him a hand while trying to get up. Eren growled at them, curling protectively around Levi. Levi had to fight off a furious blush as he cursed and fought his way out of his dragon’s grip. When Levi later reprimanded him, Hange laughing hysterically in the background, the dragon didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed, simply huffing warm air at him.

As the weather got colder, Levi also found himself drawn to Eren for warmth. Their caves were designed for riders and dragons to sleep in close quarters, but Levi usually kept to himself given his propensity for nightmares. Which made it all the weirder when he found himself curling up against Eren’s stomach drawn to his warmth and the solid bulk of his body. 

A few days before the mating season was due to start Levi woke up desperately aroused, his hard cock sticky against his sleep-warm stomach. He could feel Eren’s warmth behind him, the solid muscle hot against his back. Aroused and embarrassed to be found in such a state, Levi scrabbled at the mattress trying to get up before Eren could notice. Eren huffs in displeasure at his rider trying to leave his side and moves one of his great forelimbs to trap the small human against him. This had the unintentional side-effect of putting pressure on Levi’s dick and he lets out a low moan. Eren startles, waking more fully from sleep. Eren snuffles at his hair and Levi can feel his surprise and glee through his bond as he realizes the state his rider is in. Keeping Levi’s lower half trapped under his forelimb, Eren snuffles at Levi’s shirt riding it up enough that Levi can feel Eren’s hot breaths fanning out against his stomach and chest. Here, Eren pauses, cocking his head and looking at Levi. The moment stretches, elastic, between them. Levi knows that Eren is waiting for his consent to continue. Levi pants lightly, 

“Just this once, stupid brat.” His voice is rough and breathy.

Eren chirrs happily, and promptly continues to divest him of his shirt using his teeth and tongue.

Once Levi is free from his shirt, Eren wastes no time laving at Levi’s chest and nipples. Levi can feel the points of Erens’ teeth drag across his chest leaving small scratches in their wake. Eren focuses his attention on Levi’s nipples, licking at them until they become hard and pebbled under his tongue. Levi hums lightly in pleasure, squirming lightly in Eren’s embrace. Moving down, Eren explores Levi’s lower abdomen. Every so often, Levi would whine lightly when Eren found a sensitive spot. Eren always paused when this happened, paying extra attention to those areas. Eren’s exploration was unhurried, meandering but Levi could feel heat building deep in his gut urging him on towards something more. With a frustrated groan he grabs at the mane of fur along Eren’s crest. Eren looks up at Levi questioningly. Grumbling, Levi grabs at Eren’s forelimb, moving it enough that he can shimmy out of his loose sleep pants. He shivers lightly as his erection is exposed to the cool winter air, but even as he shivers, Eren is diving forward to lave at his dick. Levi can’t help but let out a loud moan. The warm heat of Eren’s tongue envelops Levi’s dick and it feels exquisite. Levi’s pants become loud in the confined space. He briefly wonders if the other nearby riders can hear him, but a particularly hard lick of his cock demolishes any other thoughts from his head. He can feel Eren’s tongue gently massaging his balls, and there’s a heart-stopping moment when he feels teeth drag against them and the pain and pleasure meld seamlessly together. He whines desperately and throws an arm over his eyes to block the mind-boggling image of his dragon giving him a blowjob.

Still, its not enough. Levi can feel a throbbing heat lower and further back. He had never tried it himself, but he knew it was possible to take pleasure from shoving something up his ass. He shuddered lightly at the potential dirt involved with the act, but his instincts were driving him desperately. Cautiously, he holds out his hand, waiting for Eren to catch his drift. Pausing in his attentions on Levi’s dick, he licks gently at Levi’s hand. Satisfied with the thick lubricant of Eren’s saliva, he brins his fingers tentatively to where he can feel the throbbing heat. Eren is watching him raptly, his green eyes darkened in lust. Tentatively, Levi pokes gently at his ass, frowning in discontent. With his instincts urging him on, he gently pushes until he can feel the first finger breach his anus. Wiggling it around, he can feel a bizarre fullness. It feels weird, but it is satisfying the heat in Levi’s stomach so he continues, wiggling and stretching the muscles until he can add a second finger. He can feel Eren watching him intently, his piercing eyes focused on the small hole where two of Levi’s fingers were disappearing. Embarrassed, Levi uses his other hand to gently encourage the dragon to get back to licking his cock which had flagged at the weird feeling he got from fingering himself. The dragon returned to it with gusto, laving it with hard licks of his scratchy tongue. Eren focused on the very tip, licking away the pre-cum that dripped out of the top of Levi’s dick. Cautiously, he adds a third finger, gently rubbing at the rim of his ass before inserting it. Humming, Levi is beginning to understand why people might enjoy this, the weird feeling transitioning to being a comforting fullness. This is when Eren moves to get a better angle to suck at his cock, jostling the fingers in his ass. Inadvertently pressing Levi’s fingers against his prostate. Levi shouts, his entire body tensing and curling upwards. Levi can’t help but press up against that spot over and over. Pleasure coursing through him with every nudge of his fingers. Eren pulls off of his dick, nosing to where Levi’s fingers are in his ass. He nudges Levi’s hips up further and promptly drives his tongue in between Levi’s fingers. He laps at the warm walls of Levi’s ass and Levi wails, the warm weight of Eren’s tongue almost satisfying the heat in his stomach. Rubbing the lightly scratchy tongue against Levi’s walls, he seems to be searching for the spot that made Levi cry out in pleasure earlier. Nudging aside Levi’s fingers, he finds it, releasing pressure as when Levi lets out a high-pitched squeak. Then, as if it was his divine duty to drive Levi insane, Eren presses on that spot and does. Not. Stop. Levi is grabbing at anything that he can reach, the sheets, Eren’s fur and lets out an ear-piercing shriek. Levi feels breathless, taking gasping breaths to try and regain any semblance of control. Overstimulation causes tears to bead at the corners of his eyes and he slams his eyes shut. Reaching blindly downwards, he grabs his dick and with a few firm tugs, he comes all over his stomach. Eren draws back and starts lapping at the pearlescent fluid splattered across Levi’s stomach, cleaning him gently. 

Levi can feel him purr against his back as he gets tucked closer to Eren, letting his eyes slip shut as the post-orgasmic haze overtakes him and he falls asleep. 

When they next wake up, through some form of unspoken mutual agreement, neither of the pair mention the incident. They continue about their day and any lingering awkwardness dissipates by around mid-morning.

The whole incident was nearly forgotten until the start of the next week, when breeding season truly began in earnest. Many of the bonded pairs of dragons and riders retreated to their caves, excited to begin. Many of the younger riders, however, stayed out, enjoying the freedom from the older riders. For Levi, it was an easy decision to make, he much rather preferred his own company or the company of Eren over the other dragon riders, with a few minor exceptions. So off Levi and Eren went, up to their cave high in the mountain. 

Once there, it only took a few hours for Eren to begin behaving… oddly. He started packing the snow in great drifts against the entrance to their cave, almost blocking it off completely. He also started combing through the contents of our cave, searching for anything remotely soft or comfortable and began piling them in on Levi’s mattress. Once completed, he chirped in satisfaction and curled up around the makeshift nest. Shrugging the odd behaviour off, Levi stood to make some tea in the small kitchenette attached to the cave. He could feel Eren’s heavy gaze on his back. His mouth was suddenly dry as he felt the anticipation in the air, felt Eren’s lust through the bond. 

Then, he was pulled and pinned to the ground, his legs spread wide around the girth of Eren’s underbelly and his arms held above his head by one powerful forelimb. Squirming only made the situation worse as it caused his flaccid penis to rub against the smooth scales of Eren’s underbelly. Levi let out a whimper.

In that instant, Eren ceased any movement, looking down at him in concern, then he projected two images through the bond. One was of Levi, wiggling and screaming on his cock, the other where they got up and joined their classmates in the valley below. 

“For fucks sake” Levi growled out, blinded by the lust he felt in response to the first set of images. “Fuck me already” he says as he Pulls on Eren’s mane.

Eren trills happily but stills once again, sending the impression of something smooth and round across the bond. By this point, Levi is just about ready to kill Eren if he doesn’t get on with it. He sends a wave of lust back across the bond at Eren.

Finally decided, Eren delicately picks Levi up with his teeth and deposits him next his nest. The next thing he knows, Levi hears a tearing noise and the cool winter air on his skin. Levi props himself up on his knees and in an instant, he can feel Eren’s clever tongue licking at the rim of his asshole until it flutters gently at the long slow licks of his tongue. Levi can feel his body growing hotter in response to Eren’s touches, his cock rapidly hardening between his thighs. Once Eren has deemed him finally relaxed, he drives his tongue hard into Levi’s ass, aiming for the exact spot that had made Levi scream before. He finds it with deadly accuracy and Levi is left breathless and mindless at the feeling. Before he has time to think, Eren’s tongue moves deeper, further in, stretching until Levi can feel a few razor-sharp teeth just touching his ass. He feels wonderfully full, stretched and satisfied. 

Then, Eren’s tongue is gone and Levi whines noisily at the loss, feeling bereft and empty. He turns onto his back, wondering what Eren is doing. As he looks at the dragon, he can see what looks like the head of a cock peeking out of a slit between the join of the tail and the body. Crawling closer he reaches out tentatively, stroking the head gently. As he strokes the dick, he can feel it getting longer in his hand as more emerges from the sheath. It is a soft pink, flushed an aroused red at the tip. Smooth and tapered, Levi’s mouth waters at the thought of having it in his mouth. Bringing the cock up to his mouth, he suckles at it, swallowing the watery pre-cum that drips from it. He enjoys the warmth and heft of it in his mouth, in his hands and hums happily.

He gets dragged from his cock-sucking by Eren flipping him once more onto his stomach on the bed. He barely has time to muster his knees beneath him when he feels the long cock prod at his ass. Then the next moment Eren is buried to the hilt inside of Levi. The stretch and burn of his cock is exquisite, so thick that no matter where he thrusts he presses against Levi’s prostate. Levi can barely think over the overwhelming pressure of Eren inside of him. He grabs blindly for one of the dragon’s limbs, bracing himself. Eren has the good sense to pause letting Levi adjust to the enormous girth inside of him. After a few moments, Levi nods for Eren to continue, dropping his forehead to the mattress underneath him and mindlessly moaning a litany of Eren’s name interspersed with “more” and “harder”. 

Eren’s thrusting begins gently, more of a gentle rocking motion than any true thrusts. Gradually though, the speed builds and builds Eren’s thrusts becoming brutal, nailing Levi’s prostate at every opportunity. Eren lets out a ferocious growl and uses his forelimb to pin Levi’s upper body to the mattress. Levi screams in pleasure at the change in position, shivering and panting at the continued assault on his ass. As Eren rams into him, he can feel a slight swelling near the base of Eren’s cock, getting larger with every thrust into his tight hole. Levi feels it catch at the rim of his ass as Eren thrusts, growling ferally. With every thrust Eren has more trouble fitting the knot into Levi’s fluttering hole, already spread wide around the base of his cock. With one final shove the knot pops past Levi’s rim, settling gently inside and sealing him tightly. Levi can feel the light burn of Eren’s cum inside of him, hotter than his body’s normal temperature and he shivers. He can feel it filling up his gut with a satisfying warmth, quenching his body’s heated thirst. Trembling lightly, Levi reaches for his cock, only to find that he had already come messily over the mattress. 

Levi is about thirty seconds away from falling asleep, but Eren clearly has other ideas as he gathers Levi between his forelimbs, holding him tight to his chest to avoid pulling on the knot as he rolls over onto his back. Levi sits up drowsily, still exhausted. As he shuts his eyes, he feels something else poking at his abdomen. Peeling one eye open, he can see what looks like another, smaller cock emerging from Eren’s sheath. Curious, he reaches out a hand to gently stroke it. Sighing tiredly, he lets the smaller dick get back to its exploration. It gently rubs at Levi’s balls, moving up to wrap around Levi’s flaccid cock. It gives it a few pumps and Levi shivers at the touch on his overstimulated cock. Despite the edge of pain, the tentacle still manages to bring him to half-hardness within a few minutes. Levi loses track of what’s happening for the next little while, lost in the mix of pleasure and pain of the tentacle on his dick, the thick cock still up his ass and the gushing cum being sprayed into him. What brings him back to reality is the tip of the tentacle resting teasingly inside the slit of his dick. Eren sends another query over their bond and Levi conveys his assent. 

The narrow tip of the tentacle slowly worms its way down Levi’s urethra, for the most part letting gravity to its work to draw it down further into Levi’s cock. Levi shivers at the feeling of the tentacle sinking into him, intense and shocking but overwhelmingly good. When the tentacle reaches the base of his cock, he can feel it wiggle deep inside him and he lets out a sharp cry as it gently stimulates his prostate. Curling up, the tentacle loops over itself to provide a firmer pressure against his prostate and Levi sobs in pure pleasure. Levi leans back to lie against the slope of Eren’s chest moving extremely slowly so to not upset the tentacle deep within him. He closes his eyes, humming at the deep-seated pleasure of the tentacle within him, splitting his dick open. With his eyes closed, he can feel even minute shifts of the tentacle within him. As time passes, Levi can feel the tentacle slowly thickening, much like the cock still buried deep within his ass. The pleasure, though still present, settles to a gentle thrumming in is gut, comforting in its warmth. With much less fanfare the base of the tentacle currently buried within his cock inflates and settles, knotting them together. Sighing in satisfaction Eren gently secures Levi against his chest with his forelimbs and turns them to lay on their sides, tucking Levi close and covering him with one of his enormous wings. The comforting warmth of Eren at his back and the safety and protection of Eren’s wing above him lulls him first into a light doze, then into a deep sleep. 

Levi wakes to the feeling of something large moving between his legs. Well, something larger moving between his legs. A round lump is moving within Eren’s dick, poised just beyond his overstretched rim. It finally strikes Levi that he is about to be bred by his dragon, filled with eggs and semen until he’s full and sated. The thought draws a long, low moan from him and he wiggle his hips to try and encourage the egg to move faster, deeper. Excruciatingly slowly the egg moves further in, stretching his rim around its massive girth. He feels a satisfying burn deep within him as it passes through Eren’s knot, nearly doubling the size of it inside him, making his belly bulge at the intrusion. It presses desperately against his prostate and Levi can feel himself whining at the sensation. Levi can feel every small movement of the egg, moving deeper and deeper until it is deposited into Levi’s gut. It’s heavy and warm within him as he clenches down groaning in satisfaction. 

“How many?” Levi asks, voice ragged.

Eren has time to sends him the image of a few large eggs and several smaller ones before another egg is moving gently up into Levi, this time headed through the smaller tentacle. The egg is much smaller, but even still, as the egg moves down the tentacle into him he can feel it stretching him to the limits, the feeling of fullness making him squirm. His cock distends, and Levi can see it as it travels slowly down to the base where he cannot see. As the egg pushes against his prostate, he feels a familiar sharp pleasure, like an electric shock throughout his dick. Then with a soft pop, he feels it settle into his bladder. 

With every egg settling within him, with every touch of his prostate, Levi can feel a desperate need to cum building within him, his cock getting harder by the second. Levi grabs his dick, starting to gently stroke himself, but another egg starts moving into him and it quickly becomes too much sensation too quickly. He can feel tears well at the overstimulation, balanced on the precipice before orgasm. Levi hangs by a thread, lost in the overwhelming pleasure before he is forcibly shoved into his orgasm by Eren snuffling and licking at the knot in his dick, already stretched around one of the final eggs. Levi comes dry, his stomach clenching and jostling the eggs inside of him, extending his orgasm. Levi’s brain whites out, he is conscious of nothing except the pleasure wracking his body. Tiredly, Levi goes limp and promptly passes out. 

Levi wakes up in the nest made by Eren, the dragon curled up around him protectively. The first thing he notices is the ache from his hips from being stretched around a massive cock for hours on end. The second thing he notices is the bulging of his once flat stomach. He is thick with semen and eggs, full to the brim. He reaches further down to examine his dick, barely making it around his thick stomach. He can feel the heaviness of most of the eggs within his bladder but as he feels the soft flesh, he notices one egg stuck just under the head of his cock. Prodding at the tip gently, he feels a soft slimy material blocking his urethra. Confused, he pokes at it, but it decidedly doesn’t budge. When he moves to examine his ass, he can feel the same substance holding the rim of his ass nice and open, blocking anything from escaping. 

Eren purrs and circles tighter around him nosing gently at his overextended stomach. 

“Brat…” Levi pauses “how long exactly will I be” he gestures to his abdomen “like this?”

Eren shows him an image of dragonets scampering around their nest then quickly flashes to an image of the mating plug lodged in his ass. The next set of images show broken eggshells scattered across the floor then flashes to an image of his ass gaping open, dumping cum out onto the mattress. Levi cringes in distress at the images and Eren is quick to soothe him, nuzzling against his face gently. Then he gently pushes an image of Hange towards him, urging him to go see her. 

Awkwardly, Levi stands, the weight of the eggs pressing down on his pelvis, making him heavy and slow. Eren stays stuck to his side as he grabs the loosest clothes he can find. Levi marvels at the way that neither fully covers his belly. He also grabs a blanket from the nest, knowing instinctively that having part of his nest near will keep both him and Eren calm as they venture out. The low-grade pain in his hips is unpleasant but manageable as he climbs carefully onto Eren’s back, wapping the blanket around his shoulders as he lets Eren navigate to find Hange. 

They find her in her lab, cackling maniacally over something that Levi can’t quite make out.

“Yo.” He yells across the cavernous space “Shitty glasses. Come here I need to talk to you.” Levi slides off of Eren’s back, resting heavily against Eren’s side once on the ground. At first, Hange doesn’t seem to notice the heaviness in his gut, but soon enough she is pestering him with questions.

“You mated! How did it feel? How many eggs? Can I see your stomach?” At this, she pokes Levi’s stomach and he recoils, Eren letting out a growl at his mate’s discomfort. 

She raises her hands in surrender and steps away. Then the litany of questions resumes. 

“What did Eren’s dick look like? Were there two of them? What about—"

“GLASSES.” Levi interrupts her. “Shut up and listen. I have some questions. Do you think you can answer them for me?” His brow is furrowed in displeasure. 

Hange smirks at him “Only if you answer my questions after.” 

Levi knew that he could theoretically go ask one of the other riders, but he can’t stand the thought of them seeing him like this. He sighs, annoyed. 

“Fine.”

Hange nods encouragingly. Levi shift his weight uncomfortably, feeling a gnawing anxiety at having to ask for what he wants. 

“Um I guess I’d like to know how long I’ll be like...” he trails off, gesturing to himself.

“Well that actually is a pretty easy one. If the eggs are viable, they will incubate inside of you for a week or so, then they get lain in the nest and taken care of for another few months. If they’re not viable, you should know within the day.”

“Why would you know so quickly that they’re not viable?”

“It’s so that the dragons maximize their chances of having a successful clutch. If the ones Eren laid in you are not viable, they will get flushed from your system within the day so Eren can mate you again.”

“How do we…” Levi huffs a little “How do we know they’re viable?”

“If the mating plug dissolves, then the eggs are not viable, if the mating plug lasts more than a day it’s pretty safe to say that you my friend are pregnant.” Hange looks pleased as punch at her answer but her smile quickly falls when she observes Levi fidgeting minutely. “Hey,” she walks closer, putting her hands gently on his shoulders. “You know this is ok right? That literally all of the other dragon riders that are of age are out there doing the exact same thing?” Levi looks up at her in surprise. “I will take that as a no.” She comments wryly. “You should get back to your nest. All the other riders I’ve talked to mentioned unbearable anxiousness whenever they had to leave their nests. You can answer my questions later.”

Levi nods in acknowledgement.

“Thank you Hange.” He says as he carefully climbs up Eren’s flank. 

When they make it back to their cave, Levi curls up in the nest Eren built for them, safe and warm with the promise of the future generation of dragons laying heavy in his gut.


End file.
